Torchwood Magic
by Just.That.Emo.Girl
Summary: Annabella can do magic and the Torhwood have to check her out so she falls in love with the team meadi. sorry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A girl waaalked across the road. She was about 5"8, she had long brown hair down to her waste. Here eyes were brown with a hint of blue and grey with a bit of green. She glowed beautifuly as she walked, her soft feet padding on the hard road. A man walked up to her and pulled her intoa hug. He was wearing a military coat. 'Anabella I do believe?' he sed flirtatiously. 'Yes, thats me.' she said back, looking up at him. 'ok this way.'

He led her down into an underground sewer and she saw lots of people at work stations. 'Hi im tosh.' the Chinese woman said, walking up to Annabella. 'Ok cool.' She said back, smiling.

'if you just come this way.'

She looked at the different bits of stuff scattered across the desks. There were odd shaoped bleeping things, and paper was everwhere.

'if you could just pull out the seat tosh please.'

Annabella was Sat down in a Chair with a helmet type thing on the table next to her. 'Ok, This wont hurt I promise.' Said Jack smiling.

The proba was put on her head and she yelled out in pain.

Ok sorry' said Jack, hugging her. 'Its ok, she said, snuggling into her chest.

She screamed again as the probe was put back onto her head. A jug sat to the side rose into the air and shattered into 4 trillion pieces.

'You can do magic?' Jack asked, staring deep into her sapphire eeys.

'im sorry.' she said, and she ran out of the hub before anyone could catch her. She walked across Cardiff, and got back to her car. Torchwood had asked her to come because they picked up random disturbances but she didn't know what they were either.

Jack came running up to her and she screamed. 'You scarred me!' She said panting.

'Sorry,jack said nicely, patting her head. This is my friend Ianto, he will take you back to the hub, im going to go stand on a roof for five minnites.

'huh?' she said strangely

'it helps me clam down.

'ok Annabella, show us what you can do.'

She lifted up a computer without moving and held it against the seeling.

'wow, that's amazing!' said a hot man who was stood away at the side.

'Annabelle this is owen.' the computer came crashing to the floor. She looked into his eyes and he smiled beautifully at her.

'nice to meet you' he said, kissin her hand.

'and you.'

Ok, now that we have a broken comuter, can you do anything else?'

Annabella laughed at his comment and pointed her finger at a candle. It lit up and she smiled. She muttered something under her breath and the flame turned instantly to ice and melted at it sinked into the hot wax.

Owen came up behind her and hugged her. That was amazing. He said.

'Ok we should all get some sleep, everybody take a nap.' jack said, going into his office, colsly followed by ianto.

'Come on' owen said, pulling me over to the sof. I laid down with him and he started stroking my hair. I kissed him and he nipped at my nose. 'I love you' he said, nuzzling into my nexk. I hugged him tight and we fell asleep to gether.

To be continued. It was a bit short sorry. Read and review and tell me wat you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabella woke up to see that Owen was still sleeping. She nudged him and he woked up slowly, hugging her.

'Morning sleepy hed' she said, rubbing his eyes.

'Its not morning, we just napped he reminded her.

Oh yeah, how would I forget' she said slowly, picking herself off of the sofa with a yaen.

Jack came walking across the hub to gerrt them. 'hi you both children.' he said, beaming over at thme.

'HIIII!' Annabella screamed,doing a flying hug at him. He held her in his arms and chuckled. And owen shot him. 'GET OFF OF MY GIRL!' He screamed, picking Annabella up as Jack fell to the floor with a hole in his helaed quickly and she stared in horror as Jack got up, rubbing his back.

'Ow?;' he said, smiling at Owen.

'It's ok, jack can't die so he dioenst mind Owen said, laughing along with his captain.

They got up and strolled ovet to the workstations where tosh was already working.

'Morning owen!' she said brittly, beaming at him. He ingored her and she turned and whispered to him. Maybe that Annabelle girl has but a love spell on him? She asked, her pulse rising.

'Ok, can you fly?' Jack said, to Annabelle as she nodded in return.

'show me.' jack said. She grabbed his hand and she took him to the very top of the hub. She landed in the rafters and he beamed at her.

'wow they look like ants' jack laughed, looking down at his teammates.

'yes they do.' said Annabelle, waving at owen who beamed at her.

'ok down we go, and hold on tight.'

Thye flew back down and landed gracefully on the hub floor.

'wow thatwas amazing!' owen said, running up to her and hugging her tight. Jack looked at him strangely. This was NOT like owen.


	3. Chapter 3

I see that a few of you are no liking my work and that is ok, becase I know that I am good deep down I just have a hard time showing it but if you are all getting sressy because I am an emo then tha is not fare.

Owen runned up to Jacks office.

'are you sure it's good idea having her here?

Yes I know it is jack replied she could be a dange to everyboffy.

I think im falling in love with her ajck and that's no like me.

'I know owen I is ok' jack replied.

'wht has she dunn to me?'

'I think it is a spell ut I cant be sure until isee more of her magic.

'ok then but I can help how I am feelin for her jack!!!!!'

OWEN ITS OK!' Jack shouted at owen started to shake. He fell ontot he floor and began to wiggle around, screaming at the op of his lungs.

'SOMEBOD HELP ME!' Jack screamed, holding owen close.

Gwen (she was tallish and had dark hair) came running up.

'Oh my gosh Jackqa is wrog with him?!!!! I don't know gewn just get me annabella!'

She did as she was told and annabella came running up the sairs.

'OH MY GOD WOEN WHAT HAVE YOU DON TO HIM JACK!!!!!????' She yelled.

'I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING, IT IS YOU YOU AVE PUT A SPELL ON HIM!'

NO I DIDN'T She screamed back

'ok gwen, get me a flannel and put her in a cage!

Jack screamed.

Is ok owen, he said crying as e medic stared crying.

It is going to be ok!' jack said.

Ok, sorry it was short again, to be continued soon I prowmise.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen shhok and shok until jack managed to carry him to the autopsy table. 'Ianto get me a scalpel!' jack yelled as something squirmed in Owens stomach. 'jack you cant just cut him open!' Inato yelled back, but he handed his glaring captin the scalpel anyway, watching in horor as jack just slit owens stomach. A big alien looking dog jumped out and they all scremed. Annabella ran round and looked at it with a horifyd look on her fance. That is when jack realised that it wasn't her fault and he sewed owen back up. 'Thanks jack' owen said as ianto had the beast cornered. Annabella ran up to owen and threw her arms around his head.

'Im so sorry this had to happen to you!' she cried, buzzing her ead in his shirt. 'its ok anna im fine. Jack what IS that thing?'

'I don't know.' jack said honestly, as ianto shook a chair at it. It growled then jumped, managing to grab iantos facce.

'oh god!' owen yelled, prizing it off. Ianto fell into owens arms and looked up into his eyes. 'you saved me!' ainto said, stroking owens face. It is clear that teyhad a romancic past but Annabelle felt really jelous. She frowned at ianto and he looked sad. Annabelle im sorry I didn't mean to offend you' inaot said sullenly, walking gracefully away and up the stairs.

'is he ok?' Annabelle sked. 'he will be fine' sid owen, hugging her tightly.

The alien dog was now on the floor, growling at jack. The next feew seconds happened in slow mostion. Jack grabbed his gun and owen scremed, jumping in front of jack. He was screaming as the bullet hit him square in the stomach.

To be continued.


End file.
